<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Snow by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598940">Midnight Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus setting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fangshipping, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Love Bites, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft oneshot with a dash of setting angst. Ash wakes up to see the first snowfall in Kanto, and his husband Raihan is the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts">OasisLake76</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, any characters or any related content. Everything belongs to the Pokémon Company, Satoshi Taijiri and Ken Sugimori.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash’s eyelids fluttered open.</p><p> </p><p>It was still dark in the bedroom, the only light coming from the windows by the moon. Despite the warmth of the still-lit fireplace, there was a frigid coolness that blew in drafts through the stone walls of the E4 castle. Not surprising, since it was well into winter in Kanto right now.</p><p> </p><p>Suppressing the slight shiver, Ash turned on his back, closing his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. A minute or so later, his eyelids opened again.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Ash sat up, the arm draped over his chest sliding down to his waist. Being extra careful not to wake up his husband, Ash slipped out of the covers, toed into his slippers so as to not freeze his soles off on the stone floor, and walked around the bed towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>Gazing out beyond the slightly-frosted glass, Ash quietly viewed the vast landscapes that surrounded the castle. To his surprise, it was snowing. The weather forecast hadn’t predicted the fall of frozen water over Kanto at least until next week. But here was a blanket of white descending upon the land in a sizeable flurry.</p><p> </p><p>Ash had to admit, it was a beautiful sight to see the snow draped across the mountains and balanced on the bare branches of trees. It was peaceful and soothing, a stark contrast to the reality the world was currently faced with.</p><p> </p><p>With COVID-19 widespread and still uncontainable, any respite from the stress and despair faced by millions of people and Pokémon seemed out of reach. With borders shut and travel restrictions in place, many families were separated and unable to be with one another in such troubling times.</p><p> </p><p>Ash counted himself extremely lucky that he returned to Kanto way before the virus became a problem, and he further counted his blessings that his husband had joined him just before the borders were closed. Galar had been one of the regions hardest-hit by the coronavirus, with hundreds of thousands infected and a fatality count that showed no signs of stopping any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>Kanto, while not immune to the virus, didn’t have as many cases thanks to Lance imposing strict measures to contain the spread just when the outbreak was starting to get out of control. Yet like every other region affected by the pandemic, the movement of individuals has been restricted. Ash was stuck in the E4 castle, unable to return to Pallet Town to see his mother, Professor Oak, or any of his Pokémon at the ranch. Pikachu and Riolu were thankfully with him, but not being able to see his loved ones beyond video calls weighed heavy over Ash’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Again, he would forever count his blessings that his husband was here with him.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of said husband, Ash did not hear the rustling of the sheets behind him, nor the footsteps approaching. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and Ash instinctively leaned back into the warm, chiselled chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, Raihan,” Ash murmured, “I just woke for no apparent reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind, my sweet dragon?” Raihan kissed his beloved’s raven locks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…Cilan’s brother caught the virus, so he and Cress been placed under quarantine. I haven’t heard from Iris for a while. I hope she’s doing okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though she was occasionally a prick who kept calling you a ‘kid’?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will never wish for a deadly virus to befall any of my friends, no matter their faults,” Ash replied firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Raihan made a noise of assent, leaning down towards his husband’s neck. Ash’s eyes fluttered shut, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks as Raihan kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back to bed, love. I wanna continue snuggling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure if I can sleep though,” Ash muttered, breath hitching when Raihan nipped at a pleasure point.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I think I can help.”</p><p> </p><p>Ash let himself be picked up bridal-style by his husband’s strong arms, carried back to the bed, and deposited gently onto the mattress. Raihan climbed in after, and pulled Ash onto him. Sitting up against the headboard, the dragon tamer resumed kissing and nipping his beloved’s neck and shoulder, while one hand trailed down Ash’s bare back, sending tingles of electricity firing through his nerves from the gentle touch. Fingers ghosting over the rim of Ash’s boxers, Raihan cupped the firm mound of his husband’s butt cheek, giving it a firm squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Ash mewled, shifting to soft pants as Raihan massaged his butt cheek with strong, dexterous fingers. His much-taller husband had forgone leaving hickeys across his neck and shoulder, the main purpose was to relax him so that sleep could come easy, not work him up towards love-making. That could be saved for another time.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, thanks to Raihan’s expert ministrations, Ash found his eyelids slowly sliding shut as slumber encroached.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best, Raihan…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Ash was too half-asleep to smack his husband’s arm for being cheeky.</p><p> </p><p>“Prat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your prat.”</p><p> </p><p>“True though,” Ash assented, eyelids almost completely shut.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for the smaller male to go under, his soft breaths coming out as quiet whistles as sleep finally returned to him again. Raihan gave his beloved’s butt cheek one last firm squeeze, and kissed his temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, my sweet treasure. Dream of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his other arm around his husband, Raihan shifted back under the sheets. Tucking them both in securely, the dragon tamer tightened his grip around Ash, and within minutes, had also fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the snow continued to fall with such serenity that it seemed like a mockery of the current state of the world. However, with every obstacle, there was hope. And with each other’s love, Ash and Raihan bore the shared hope that the new day would finally bring some good news that could help see the world out of the pandemic.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Simply put, I am stuck waist-deep in Fangshipping hell. Go check out OasisLake76's Tumblr blog 'alolanrain' for more Fangshipping content!</p><p>The usual protocol stands, your feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated. Flaming of any sort will not be tolerated.</p><p>Take care, and cheers!</p><p>- SilentGhostWriter2017</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>